Bro
WHEN A SISCON BROTHER AND A BROCON SISTER BECOME HONEST ONE ANOTHER Siscon Ani to Brocon Imouto ga Shoujiki ni Nattara A UNIQUE ROMANTIC STORY FEATURING PHILIA SHIPPING BETWEEN TEENS. Chapter 2 of the Manga " When a Brother and Sister Start Dating " ( Scroll down for Omake ( Extra ) 2.5 " What if She Gets Happy? " ) Previously When Ritsu is 'backed into a corner' during a co-ed social gathering of his schoolmates, he rashly declares that he, indeed, does have a girlfriend. Pressed for proof, he recovers by showing a picture to the group of his little sister, since nobody has ever seen her before. But when Ritsu drops the bombshell of what he has just done onto Uta, his sister, her surprise reaction is--- " Fine, Onii-chan ! I'll 'pretend' to be your girlfriend ! " The words spoken to him by his sister echo over and over again in Ritsu's mind. A few weeks have gone by with not much change in the daily routines of the siblings. This particular morning, Ritsu, as always, is given his bento made by his little sister. It's just something that she loves to do for her brother. Chapter Overview Wanting to obtain the latest video game of Pokemon Go!, but with Uta wanting to come along to buy it, Ritsu unknowingly sets up their First Date together out in public as boyfriend and girlfriend. Uta is so excited, and wants to please Ritsu, that she wears an outfit that is quite out of the ordinary for her---a cute, pretty dress ! And although seen by three of Ritsu's male friends from school, nevertheless, the two romantic teens have a wonderful date, doing many things together. Ritsu even finds a plausible excuse to hold hands with Uta the entire time. On the way home, Uta has to remind Ritsu that they are on a date together, and not to talk about the mundane. She ends up blushing deeply when Ritsu loudly and boldly tells her of his honest feelings towards her. This Chapter's Story One evening, Uta and Ritsu are in his room, doing the usual---playing video games. Without missing a beat in the game, Ritsu mentions that there has been a new Pikomon ( Pokemon ) game released recently. He asks his sister if she would like to go and buy it together this Sunday ? Uta is quite taken aback by the offer, and her brief inattention to the game causes the game screen to light up with a " Game Over "! Miffed, and coiling a strand of hair from one of her twin tails around her finger, she only flatly says " Okay ". Soon, the full input of what Ritsu proposed only now sinks into his mind--- Going out to buy the game >>>>>>> Going out together >>>>>>> This will be our First Date together >>>>>>> We must pretend to be lovers !!!!!!!! After a bit, Ritsu manages to half halfheartedly eek out a thought--- " Well, then ! It's been decided ! Yeah, on Sunday ! " Before you know it, it's Sunday morning. Ritsu is up bright and early, and greets his incredulous parents at the breakfast table. Surprise abounds when Mom mentions that Uta is already up, too ! After eating, Ritsu sits on the steps to upstairs, waiting for Uta. But then she makes her regal entrance with a 'thank you' to Ritsu for waiting. OMG ! Instead of her usual somewhat sloppy casual outfit of a hoodie, and a faded denim mini-skirt with over-the-knee socks, Uta is dressed in a very stunning, flowing, little girl style, knee length flower-print dress with an empire waist, a cute bolero sweater jacket, little white anklets, and strappy shoes ! Ritsu practically drops his jaw on the floor, as he tries to spit out--- " You have and dress in those kind of clothes, too ? " Uta adds icing on the cake by replying--- " I researched you tastes in female clothing in order to properly act as your girlfriend ! Let's Go ! " The downtown shopping district is especially crowded this particular Sunday. So much so that Uta and Ritsu briefly get separated as a passerby comes between them. Uta is warned to be careful. She apologizes as Ritsu grasps her shoulders from behind. Then a realization hits the both of them like a ton of bricks ! Most of the people out this day are young couples, walking together, holding hands, ''and enjoying each other's company ! Ritsu reaches down and takes Uta's hand in his, covering his action by merely stating that it would be dangerous if she got lost. They continue walking hand-in-hand, just like the couples around them. Both are strangely silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Ritsu thinks in his mind that the last time that he held hands with Uta was about ten years ago. We looked like a couple even though we were kids. I wonder if we look like a couple now , he muses. After a few blocks, shear coincidence rears it's ugly head. They come upon the three boys from Ritsu's school, two of them having already met Uta as his girlfriend previously at the WacDonalds. Ritsu is questioned if maybe he is on a date ? " Drop the maybe ! ", is shot back by Ritsu ! But where are the three boys going ? Bowling, with Ami-chan and her girl companions ! " Nice, isn't it ? Aren't we The Dudes ? ", brags the obnoxious boy. Not to be outdone, Uta grabs Ritsu's arm, and hugs it between her boobs. But in one fell swoop, Ritsu spins Uta around to face him, and in no uncertain terms, boldly embraces her ! " I'm even more of a Dude ! ", spouts Ritsu, as he lays it on thick, to the consternation of the boys. Uta blushes deeply ! Meanwhile, at the bowling alley, Ami ponders the fact that Ritsu has not been seen at any of the social gatherings and outings lately, as she sucks on a strawberry milkshake. After the boys depart, Uta and Ritsu resume their date, walking hand-in-hand. Uta sees cat plushies in a shop window, and remarks how cute they are. Ritsu only nods, reminding her that they came to buy the new video game. But then the two pass a crepe shop, and with starry eyes and red cheeks, Uta implores that she simply must eat there, right here and now. This they do. Uta orders a fruit crepe in a waffle cone, whereas Ritsu just gets a soft drink. Uta is so, so happy, judging by the look of supreme joy on her face. A thought crosses Ritsu's mind--- " Somehow, ''this feels as if we really are . . . . . . . . " With the top of the crepe gone now, Uta remembers her manners, and offers a bite to Ritsu. He hesitates though, wondering . . . . . . . . ?!? But we always share our food, he concludes. He takes the crepe from her hand, and takes a huge bite. Uta goes nuts, both from the fact that at this rate, Ritsu will finish the whole thing himself, as well as the fact that they, as Uta now realizes, have just shared an indirect kiss ''while out in public ! Walking home after shopping at the electronics and video store, Ritsu exclaims that he is glad that they bought the Pikomon Go! game. However, something else is on Uta's mind, as she turns to face Ritsu, and requests that they not talk about video games, seeing as they are on their First Date together. Ritsu ponders for a moment what she must be thinking, then loudly belts out for all to hear what he thinks is on Uta's mind--- '" Yo ! I'm truly lucky to be able to date such a pretty girl !!! "' Uta is mortified ! She blushes deeply, and grasping the ends of both of her twin tails in her hands, utters a simple, unpretentious--- " Yes! Thank You! " Uta becomes speechless, as Ritsu once again has a random though cross his mind--- " What's going on ??? It's like we're ''in love with one another '''FOR REAL' !!!!!!! " Omake ( Extra ) Omake ( Extra ) 2.5 " What if She Gets Happy? " Uta lovingly prepares a bento ( lunch box goodies ) for Ritsu every schoolday morning. Commentary and Manga Fan's Comments '''Josh Datuin / 24 weeks ago / 15 likes' me: at first (incest?... f*ck no!) me: after reading chapter 1(hmmm.... there is no point in turning back now... its pretty cute...) Muh Dimas Ariyanto / 35 weeks ago Guys, c'mon, she's not a Loli. Sin Kagamine / 46 weeks ago / 2 likes so cute !!! Levander Walker / 47 weeks ago / 1 like they are too close in age consent for trouble and it's mutual---also I don't think it's incest . . . . . . yet you call the parents instead. Ana Kasane Lera / 1 year ago Just 2 chapters in and I love this Manga ❤️�� Jamie Suh / 1 year ago OMG---I think I like but I just can’t get over the fact that they’re siblings. Kevin Thomas / 1 year ago / 4 likes Ami still waiting for him. That's gonna cause some problems. She probably gonna be the one snooping around. OMAKE COMMENTS Anders Urdal / 49 weeks ago / 5 likes I've never had a bento ; it's not common where I live. Glen Gabriel Palaya / 26 weeks ago / 1 like do you mostly eat rice? mostly the bento culture is mostly in countries that has rice as a staple food Category:Chapter Stories and Info